


Storm Songs

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: 100 fandoms [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Gen, Gen Work, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 00:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The storms song had sung before she had even known what to acknowledge as her mutant abilities.





	Storm Songs

**Author's Note:**

> Originall posted on January 24th as a part of a larger work that has been broken done into individual pieces.
> 
> 100fandoms: _66\. storm_

The storm had begun singing inside Ororo from before she knew to acknowledge what her power was. Or why she was an orphan on the streets without her biological family.

It sang its teasing little melodies throughout her body and soul, so she always knew ahead of the other children what the best days were and which ones weren’t so good to pickpocket goods for their little gang to survive another day.

She wasn’t afraid of her power; she had no cause to be. It was like the older sister among her orphan sisters that was always there at her shoulder, whispering hidden, gentle secrets of the sky in her ears.


End file.
